Pour le pardon de tes émeraudes
by SeverustianaSna
Summary: Elle me fit un croche pied et je me ramassai sur le sol tandis qu'elle fuyait, la sale traitresse... Attendez un peu que je la rattrape... Et ce fut le début d'une course poursuite sans fin où le serpent courait après la lionne dans tout Poudlard pensez-donc ! (très léger Snily)


**-Titre** : Pour le pardon de tes émeraudes.

 **-Disclaimer** : Ni l'univers, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling. De même, je ne tire aucun bénéfice de la publication de cette fanfic à par le plaisir d'écrire et de partager.

 _ **Je vous présente ma toute première fanfiction Harry Potter. Elle se situe à l'époque des Maraudeurs, la 6**_ _ **ème**_ _ **année pour être précise. Désolée pour la syntaxe et les éventuelles incohérences. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.**_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Dieu que ce cours est ennuyeux … C'est d'une simplicité affligeante… Mais je me disais que c'était toujours mieux d'être ici qu'ailleurs... Je reçus une limace géante en pleine face et foudroyai l'imbécile qui me l'avait lancé. Oui... « _Toujours mieux…._ » tentai-je vainement de me convaincre... Ce n'était même plus la peine de rechercher l'identité de l'auteur de cette farce oh combien 'mature'.

Sirius Black... Merlin que je le haïssais... lui et sa clique... Je m'efforçais de me nettoyer grâce à un rapide _récurvite_ bien placé. Une fois mon visage propre, je rangeai ma baguette dans la manche de ma robe et continuai nonchalamment la préparation de ma potion. Ces fils de catin allaient me le payer plus tard foi de Severus.

Mais quant à savoir comment, je l'ignorais encore. Je sentais d'autant plus leur regard moqueur braqués sur moi et leur rire mal étouffé au fond de la salle m'irritait plus que tout. Toutefois je refusais de me laisser distraire. J'imaginais sans difficulté un Black se gondolant comme une hyène asphyxiée aux côtés d'un Potter échevelé comme jamais et d'un Pettigrew flagorneur à souhait tout cela bien sûr sous l'œil réprobateur de Lupin, la seule forme d'intelligence jusqu'à ce jour recensée auprès Gryffondors.

Slughorn avait vite fait de les rappeler à l'ordre ce qui me permit de me replonger dans ma tâche ridiculement insignifiante. Le Philtre de paix… Peuh ! il y avait belles lurettes que je savais en préparer. Laissons cela aux imbéciles…

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Je sortais de la salle de classe lorsque je me fis accoster par le quatuor infernal. Ou devrais-je dire le trio car le préfet était encore affairé à aider Slughorn à compter les fioles remis par les élèves.

-Tiens, tiens, tu t'es débarbouillé Snivellus? Comme c'est dommage, cela te seyait pourtant à merveille...

-Potter... grinçais-je, caustique.

-Ouais on se disait que ce serait pas super du tout si ton visage était moins poisseux que tes cheveux..

-Allez remercie-nous. Railla l'animagus canin.

-J'apprécie le geste mais ce n'était pas nécessaire rétorquai-je avec un rictus infâme.

Je coupais court à cette discussion dépourvue d'intérêt en me frayant un chemin parmi cette mare d'élève en perpétuel mouvement que vomissait la salle de potion. Je sillonnais ensuite les couloirs, mon estomac encore révulsé par ma brève rencontre avec ces sombres idiots. Je devais me calmer, tout ce temps, j'avais gaspillé inutilement mon précieux temps à concocter ma vengeance après chaque nouvel assaut des maraudeurs. C'est fini maintenant, fini les enfantillages, il faut que quelqu'un de mature y mette un terme, et ce quelqu'un ce sera moi, Severus Tobias Snape. Je ne pus réprimer une grimace de dégoût à la mention de ce prénom... Tobias hein... Il fallait également que je trouve une solution à la nuisance que représente cet immonde célérat qu'était hélas mon géniteur...Comment empêcher ce monstre de faire du mal à ma mère... Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponses...

Perdu dans les tréfonds de mes pensées, je percutai une personne. J'étais prêt à lui lancer le plus sombre des regards que je réservai pour ce genre de moment mais m'arrêtai in extremis lorsque je reconnus les yeux émeraudes de mon amie enfin ancienne amie pour être exact depuis ce jour funeste où sous l'emprise de la colère et de l'humiliation, je l'avais traité de sang-de-bourbe sous les regards victorieux des maraudeurs et ceux goguenards d'un certain binoclard aux cheveux hirsutes. Et donc, que dis-je? Ah oui, je me retrouvai donc nez à nez avec la ravissante Evans. Mon cœur rata un battement tandis que je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de ces magnifiques prunelles d'un vert rafraîchissant me rappelant les forêts printanières environnant où j'aimais flâner à mes heures perdues.

Je remarquai presque immédiatement qu'elle avait attaché ses cheveux auburn en une ravissante queue de chevale maintenue par un ruban rouge et or, révélant un cou gracile où coulaient encore quelques mèches flamboyantes.

-Lily... Murmurai-je... Face à la mine étonnée de la préfète. Puis se rappelant d'un mauvais souvenir lié de très près à ma personne, j'en suis sûr, son regard changea du tout au tout.

-Snape, qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

Je sentis mon cœur se briser en mille morceaux telle une fiole qu'on aurait lancé sur les immenses dalles de pierres qui recouvraient le sol du château... Snape... Plus de Severus ... Dorénavant je n'étais plus que Snape... Un vulgaire étranger, un inconnu à ses yeux... Visiblement, Lily m'en voulait encore et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arranger...Bien au contraire, ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Puisse-telle seulement un jour me pardonner? J'en doutais...

Agacée par mon mutisme prolongé, elle tourna les talons.

-Peu importe, je suis occupée, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre! Entendis-je.

Une vague de panique me submergea... Non... Ne t'en vas pas... Lily... Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'autant plus lorsque je sentis ma main agripper la sienne douce...tiède... Délicate comme toute sa personne.

-Lily... Je... Je dois te parler balbutiais-je très gêné.

Ses traits se radoucirent l'espace d'une seconde puis redevinrent fermes, imperméable à toutes sortes d'émotions qu'auraient pu déclencher mes paroles.

Puis son regard outré se posa sur ma main toujours soudée à la sienne mais je n'en fis pas grand cas. Cette fois, elle allait m'écouter jusqu'au bout.

Doucement, je la guidais près d'un banc de marbre à l'extérieur du château. Etrangement, elle ne broncha pas, je crus même voir un soupçon de rose colorer ses délicates joues. Je réprimais cette folle envie d'y déposer de tendres baisers qui m'auraient sans doute valu une claque phénoménale venant de la belle rousse ou pire un cruel avada kedavra bien mérité. Enfin, je n'allais pas non plus aggraver mon cas. Déjà qu'elle ne pouvait plus me sentir.

Je la fis s'assoir confortablement sur le banc et m'accroupis face à elle, mes mains délicatement posées sur ses genoux. Là c'était sûr, je n'avais pas rêvé, ma Lily rougissait... Je devinais sans peine que mon comportement la surprenait. Et c'était très peu de le dire, ses iris clairs me scrutaient avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Je lui adressai un mince sourire pour la rassurer puis dégageais d'un leste mouvement de la tête une mèche corbeau qui me barrait le visage et obturait ma vision si parfaite de celle que je considérais comme étant la fille la plus belle, la plus forte, la plus intelligente, la plus gentille et la plus courageuse de tout Poudlard. Ça en faisait des compliments... Non d'une salamandre grillée, que venais-je de dire ?!... Qui que tu sois, quitte ce corps tout de suite, tu n'es pas moi, non, ce ne peut être moi... Peut-être s'agissait-il ni plus ni moins de l'œuvre d'un de ces démons tant redoutés par les moldus. Lucifer déjà? _Mais non, triple sot, un démon ne penserait pas de cette manière... Un ange peut-être?_ Hasardai-je. De toute manière, je secouais énergiquement la tête horrifié par l'effroyable éventualité d'être devenue une midinette dégoulinante de romantisme à en faire vomir Salazar Serpentard lui-même, puis, reportant finalement mon attention sur la gryffondor, j'inspirai un grand coup. L'heure était venue de m'exprimer...

-Lily... Commençais-je, mes yeux toujours encré dans les siens.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun mot n'en sortit. J'admirais ses lèvres framboise aux contours harmonieux. J'aurais tout donné pour en être embrassé ne serait-ce qu'une fois à la suite de quoi je mourrai en paix... J'aurais pu me perdre encore longtemps dans mes folles élucubrations de serpentard désespéré mais je fus brusquement arraché de ma torpeur par sa douce voix.

-Severus...

Je me raidis, et me mis à cligner plusieurs fois des yeux. Ai-je bien entendu? Bon c'est le moment où jamais décrétais-je avant de porter à nouveau mon regard sur elle.

-Pardonne-moi Lily... Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser ma colère déferler sur toi ce jour-là après les BUSE... Lui murmurai-je, la gorge nouée.

Pire, je ne pouvais désormais pu retenir mes tremblements. Je devais sûrement être pathétique à voir... Mais il fallait que je continue.

-J'ai dit des choses impardonnables... Rien ne pourra jamais effacer cela, mais je voulais juste te réitérer combien j'étais désolé, combien j'ai regretté après que ces mots eurent franchi ma bouche et que tu les a entendu. Je crois même que je le regretterai jusqu'à ma mort... après tout, j'ai détruit ce que j'avais de plus précieux au monde...

Je déglutis difficilement et plongeais pour la énième fois mes yeux sombres dans les siennes si claires et à la fois troublées par mon repentir.

... "Notre amitié..." Finis-je avec un sourire amer.

-Séverus... Souffla-t-elle tandis que mes jambes épuisées me lâchèrent. C'est ainsi que Je me retrouvais à genou face à Lily, tel un adorateur quémandant les grâces de sa déesse. Oui, c'était cela... Lily était ma déesse, mon rayon de soleil, la seule qui, par une simple contraction de ses muscles zygomatiques égayait mes jours. Je l'aimais éperdument. Mais ça c'était une toute autre histoire, il fallait d'abord que je me fasse pardonner d'elle. Les choses prirent rapidement une autre tournure que je n'aurais su dire bonne ou mauvaise, je penchai davantage pour la première hypothèse quand elle m'assena une gifle très sonore suivie d'une autre tout aussi douloureuse si ce n'est plus. Je ne fis rien pour me défendre, trop atterré, trop malheureux pour remarquer que la gryffondor avait quitté son perchoir pour se jeter à mon cou dan une étreinte chaleureuse. Par réflexe, j'avais gardé mes yeux obstinément clos, attendant d'autres assauts de la lionne en colère. Pour moi, le verdict était tombé, je subissais ma sanction pour avoir traitée mon amie de sang-de... Je n'arrivais même plus à prononcer ce mot infâme tant je me dégoûtais... Je m'étais attendu à une troisième gifle de sa part mais à la place, ce furent deux bras qui m'enserrèrent. Je perdis l'équilibre et tombai sur le dos, entrainant la rousse dans ma chute. Nous nous fixâmes dans le blanc des yeux pendant ce qui m'avait paru une éternité. Je retenais mon souffle, sentant quelques mèches rousses et soyeuses chatouiller mon cou. Une douce fragrance d'arbres en fleur envahit bientôt mes narines, un subtile mélange d'agrume et de lys reconnus-je sans mal grâce à mes sens affutés pour tout ce qui tournait autour de la préparation de potion. Lily sentait merveilleusement bon, cette délicieuse arôme grisait mes sens, m'ensorcelait... je n'allais pas tarder à sombrer dans l'inconscience. Mais je la sentis se redresser doucement, les joues tout aussi carmines que les miennes.

-Lily? Dis-je d'une voix à peine audible, risquant par la même occasion un regard vers elle. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler puis elle se mit en devoir de marteler mon pauvre torse d'une salve coups de poings heureusement pas très douloureux.

-idiot! Stupide Severus! Stupide! Méchant! Criait-elle.

Quoi? J'étais complètement perdu... Que se passait-il? Le moins que je puisse dire c'était que je l'avais eu ma claque, alors que je ne l'avais pas encore embrassé... Et pas que, maintenant elle me tape, la furie, je retirais ce que j'avais dit sur elle, ce n'était pas une déesse mais bien un démon... Je riais mentalement face au grotesque de la situation. Lily continuait à me malmener tout en me traitant d'idiot. Elle avait pourtant eu l'air de me pardonner... Ne m'avait-elle pas enlacé à l'instant?

Les filles sont si compliquées... J'ouvris immédiatement mes paupières - que je ne me rappelais pas avoir fermé - lorsque je sentis un liquide froid rouler sur ma joue... _Oh non_... Je remarquais enfin le torrent de larmes que versait mon amie, et qui inondaient maintenant mon visage. Il ne manquait plus que ça... Décidément je n'étais qu'un raté, j'en venais même à insulter et à faire pleurer l'une des rares personnes à avoir fait preuve de gentillesse à mon endroit... Ma mère étant la première, puis Lily, ensuite le professeur Dumbeldore - même s'il avait toujours tendance à trop favoriser les ignobles rouges et or dont il faisait partie dans sa prime jeunesse - cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être bon envers moi. Enfin, il y avait ce cher Rémus Lupin sans qui je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de reparler à Lily. Mine de rien le lycan s'était toujours inquiété pour moi, il n'avait jamais pris part aux coups bas ni aux railleries méchantes de ses compagnons et ne manquait jamais d'intervenir lorsque leur plaisanteries douteuses allaient trop loin. De surcroît, depuis qu'il avait appris pour l'incident avec la cabane hurlante qui avait -soit dit en passant- failli me coûter la vie, il avait commencé à me fréquenter à l'insu de ses amis. Nous nous donnions souvent rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, dans les bois ou parfois même dans la salle sur demande pour discuter un peu le temps d'un après-midi autour d'un bon thé comme il savait en faire. Merlin que j'appréciais ces moments. Lupin avait également été d'une grande consolation lorsque j'avais sombré dans la déprime suite au rejet d'une Lily très rancunière. Je me remémorais encore sa main délicate tapotant gentiment mon dos tandis que j'avais ma tête enfouie dans mes genoux dans une position fœtale, refusant obstinément de pleurer devant lui. Malgré mon entêtement, Il m'avait attiré dans ses bras, me berçant doucement jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Haha je n'imaginais même pas la tête de 'Pétteur' ou mieux, du sale clébard ni même celle de Pettigrew alias le rat d'égout s'ils m'auraient vu dans une telle position avec leur _Mumus_ bien-aimé. Je jubilais à l'idée. Salazar, voilà que je m'égarais à nouveau. Lily sanglotait toujours sur moi.

-Je voulais t'aider! Tout... Tout ce que je voulais c'était te protéger de James Potter et de ses acolytes!

Les coups se firent de plus en plus rares et elle se vautra de nouveau sur moi, pleurant à chaudes larmes telle une serdaigle esseulée.

\- JE VOULAIS TE... TE... JE NE SUPPORTAIS PLUS QU'ON TE FASSE DU MAL. ET QUAND TU AS DIT CES HORREURS, ÇA M'A VRAIMENT FAIT DE LA PEINE! MEME PENDANT LES VACANCES D'ETE J'Y AVAIS ENCORE PENSE... POURQUOI SEVERUS! POURQUOI! S'époumonait à nouveau la préfète. LES AMIS SE PROTEGENT MUTUELLEMENT… voilà pourquoi je t'ai défendu…

Et d'une voix glaciale: « Mais bien sûr… Que pouvait bien faire une insignifiante sang-de-bourbe… »

-Lily... Murmurai-je, la mort dans l'âme et plus que jamais rongé par les remords. Pauvre Lily... Elle m'était apparue encore plus vulnérable et malheureuse que le jour de notre première rencontre lorsque cette vipère de Pétunia l'avait traité de monstre alors qu'elle découvrait ses fabuleux pouvoirs de sorcière.

-Pardonne-moi tentai-je à nouveau, en posant une main sur son épaule. Elle la dégagea violemment et recommença à me frapper à la poitrine. Merlin, aidez-moi, que dois-je faire... Lily est folle de chagrin, elle ne m'écoute plus...

 _"_ _ **Excuse-toi..."**_

 _Hein?_

 _ **"Excuse-toi Severus"**_

 _"Mais... Mais c'est-ce que je fais depuis toute à l'heure mais voyez le résultat..."_

 _ **"Dans ce cas, console-la Severus.!"**_

 _C...Comment?_

J'écarquillai les yeux.

Attendez un peu… - fronçant les sourcils- : Pourquoi ma conscience avait une voix de vieillard d'abord...

"Tais-toi et contente-toi d'obéir." Fit à nouveau la voix dans ma tête d'un ton sans appel.

Je blêmis tout à coup. Oh non ça y est, il n'y avait plus de doute! J'étais possédé par l'esprit d'un vieux fou! Ou était-ce Merlin qui-éprouvant de la commisération pour mes malheurs avait fini par voler à mon secours-me prodiguant ainsi de sages conseils? Diable, je commençais à délirer, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment... Alors là vraiment pas...

 _ **"Enlace-la Severus..."**_

 _"Et pourquoi diable ferais-je une chose pareille"_ répliquai-je méfiant. Non mais mettez-vous une seconde à ma place, Un vieillard vient me parler dans ma tête et vous pensez que je vais l'écouter? Eh bien oui! Qu'avais-je à perdre après tout. Lily est désemparée, il a raison, il faut la consoler.

Les joues en feu, j'avançais timidement mes bras maigre, tentant une première approche, mais la furie pardon... Lily se débâtit tel un hypogriffe blessé.

-Lily! M'exclamai-je alors tout en entourant sa taille de mon bras droit tandis que mon autre main s'était chargée de lui caresser les cheveux, lui tapoter doucement le dos et ramener son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Elle ne bougea plus, et je pus enfin soupirer de soulagement... Saviez-vous que dompter un lion sans les directives d'un vieux sage indiscret relevait du miracle? Eh bien aujourd'hui, je l'avais appris à mes dépens... Ma Lily, quant à elle, releva enfin la tête et, captant mon regard, elle m'offrit un sourire étincelant auquel je répondis par un léger ricanement. Je la fis s'allonger à mes côté, sa tête complaisamment reposée sur mon torse et nous contemplâmes, le cœur léger, le ciel azur où de gros nuages cotonneux se déplaçaient paresseusement. Le parterre de fleurs parfumées sur lequel nous dormions actuellement me rappelait notre amitié d'avant Poudlard... C'était, ce que les moldus nostalgiques appelaient usuellement le "bon vieux temps"... Tout était si simple... Il n'y avait qu'elle et moi... Pas de maraudeurs... Je soupirai à nouveau. J'ignorais combien de temps ça prendrait à James et consort pour détruire ce moment quasi féérique que je partageais avec ma meilleure amie. Mais j'étais bien décidé à en profiter au maximum et les reléguer l'espace de quelques heures dans un coin de mon subconscient infesté de bouses de dragon où pataugeraient misérablement Potter, Pettigrew, Tobias et même Black sous sa forme de chien...

Je souriais à belle dent. Hahaha, FABULEUX!

Je sentis soudain une main me pincer la joue. "AÏE!" protestais-je en lançant un regard irrité à Lily.

-A quoi tu pensais? Me demanda-t-elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

-A r...rien bougonnai-je.

-Ce sourire-là je ne l'aime pas du tout, il ne dit rien qui vaille! Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes? Dit-elle en me pinçant les deux joues cette fois avec beaucoup plus d'énergie.

-Oh toi, tu vas voir! Fis-je en arborant un sourire mauvais, c'est alors que je la chatouillais vindicativement.

-HAHAHAHAHAHA S...Sévérus A...Arrête! Hahaha

Elle me fit un croche pied et je me ramassai sur le sol tandis qu'elle fuyait, la sale traitresse... Attendez un peu que je la rattrape... Et ce fut le début d'une course poursuite sans fin où le serpent courait après la lionne dans tout Poudlard pensez-donc ! Nous riions à gorge déployée, nous abandonnant de bon cœur à ce doux moment d'insouciance que l'on perdait à trop grandir.

En levant la tête, je crus même apercevoir le professeur Dumbeldore nous observant d'un œil amusé du haut de la tour d'astronomie, son fidèle phénix Fumseck sagement perché sur son épaule droit.

"Ah les jeunes d'aujourd'hui..." Fit la voix enjouée du vieillard dans ma tête... Je blêmis. Attendez un peu... Ne me dites pas que... Mes doutes se virent malheureusement confirmées en voyant le directeur de Poudlard rire de bon cœur... Je savais bien que cette voix m'était familière...

Lily, avisant que je ne courais plus s'était jeté sur moi par derrière, et , voyant que je ne réagissais toujours pas, elle déposa un chaste baiser sur ma joue. Je piquai un fard et tombai dans les vapes, Tout cela était beaucoup trop pour moi, Sévérus Snape, le Prince des potions... Mais avant de complètement sombrer dans l'inconscience, J'avais eu le temps d'apercevoir plusieurs têtes penchées sur mon corps inerte, me regardant curieusement alors qu'une masse flamboyante munie d'une magnifique paire d'yeux émeraude empreinte d'inquiétudes me secouait avec force. Je gardais cette vision attendrissante entre mes paupières closes.

FIN

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **Voilà pour ce OS, merci de l'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. :D**

 **Je compte en faire une fic à chapitre mais je sais pas encore…**

 **A bientôt j'espère !**


End file.
